The present invention relates to sensor devices for gait enhancement, and more particularly, to such a sensor device having an attachment mechanism for attaching the device to the rim of a shoe.
It is known that various pathologies of the neuromuscular system due to disease or trauma to the central nervous system, such as stroke, spinal cord injury, head injury, cerebral palsy and multiple sclerosis, can impede proper limb functioning of the legs. Gait, the biomechanical description of walking, can suffer static and dynamic parameter variations due to neuromuscular impairments that cause non-symmetrical walking and reduced walking speed and stability, and often require increased energy consumption.
Drop foot describes the gait attributable to weak or uncoordinated activation of the ankle dorsi-flexors due to disease or trauma to the central nervous system A patient suffering from drop foot tends to drag the foot during the swing phase of walking and usually try to compensate for this dragging by hiking the hip or swinging the affected leg in a circular motion. These patients tend to have impaired stability, are prone to frequent falls, and have walking movements that are unaesthetic and energy consuming
It is known, however, that functional electrical stimulation (FES) can Generally be used to activate the leg muscles of such patients Precisely timed bursts of short electrical pulses are applied to motor nerves to generate muscle contractions, which are synchronized with the gait of the patient, so as to improve the leg function and enhance the gait
Commercially available FES devices utilize a sensor, for disposing underneath the foot of the user, to trigger the electrical pulses being applied to the motor nerves. The sensor senses foot rise or foot strike and accordingly triggers the stimulation pulses administered to the motor nerves. The sensor device is physically distinct from the orthosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,757 to Swain, et al., discloses one typical foot sensor device of the prior art, in which a foot pressure switch, or sensor, is permanently disposed in the shoe of the affected leg. An electrical circuit is interrupted during the stance phase, when a significant weight is placed on the heel, and reconnects when the heel is lifted during the swing phase. Wires disposed under the clothing connect the sensor with an external stimulator unit that can be attached to the belt or kept in a pocket of the user. The stimulator unit is connected to the electrodes by additional electrical wires
In other FES orthotic devices, the cumbersome wires are obviated by using a radio frequency (RF) system in which the foot sensor device and other components of the FES orthotic device communicate in a wireless fashion. However, the use of such an RF system necessitates integrating an RF transmitting unit, or head, within the foot sensor device The transmitting unit can be bulky and sensitive to humidity and mechanical stress. Consequently, such transmitting units are typically mounted on and attached to the calf of the patient.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D494,273 to Haugland, et al., assigned to Neurodan A/S, describes a pressure sensor switch device for placing underneath the foot of the patient. The communication head is held at a predetermined distance from the sensor device by a wide, semi-rigid spine. The device disclosed by Haugland, et al., can be used as a component of the ActiGait® system manufactured by Neurodan A/S. In the ActiGait® system, the pressure sensor device is inserted into a small pouch within a sock, such that upon donning of the sock, the pressure switch is disposed underneath the foot A substantially non-elastic band is tightened around the calf to secure the RF unit in place against the calf of the impaired leg.
This approach is disadvantageous in that the patient, who is often hemiplegic or may suffer from other disorders, is required to add the donning of an additional item—the sock—to his routine This unintuitive action is particularly problematic for patients who need or prefer to don the FES orthotic device in an unassisted fashion.
A further disadvantage of this design is that the semi-rigid spine may rub against the foot and heel Also, the electronic head that houses the RF transceiving unit may rub the ankle or lower calf of the user during the course of gait. Moreover, because the pressure switch and RF transceiving unit are mechanically connected by a wide, at least semi-rigid neck, pressures exerted on the electronic head (e.g., when the head gets caught on, or bumped by, an object during the course of gait), are mechanically translated into forces on the foot sensor. These forces may impede the efficacy and sensitivity of the foot sensor. A further disadvantage lies in the limited ability to adjust the electronic head of the pressure switch to different shoe heights: the electronic head protrudes excessively from low-rimmed shoes, and cannot be fitted to shoes or boots in which the rim is at or above the height of the electronic head.
There is therefore a recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a sensor device for neuroprosthetic gait enhancement that overcomes the various deficiencies of the prior art devices. It would be of particular advantage to have such a sensor device that is essentially effortless to don, avoids the discomfort associated with prior art sensor devices, and is secured so as to operate in a safe and robust fashion,